elena_of_avalorfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Es la hora
"Es la hora" (En inglés: "My Time") es una canción del especial de la Princesita Sofía, Elena y el Secreto de Ávalor. Siguiendo la libertad de Elena del Amuleto de Ávalor, la canción expresa lo alegre que es ser libre. Walt Disney Records lanzó el himno como un single digital en iTunes el 24 de junio de 2016, seguido de un EP de seis canciones con canciones de la serie el 22 de julio.Disney Readies Debut of Its New Latina Princess, ‘Elena of Avalor’ Fue escrito por John Kavanaugh y Craig Gerber. Letra Extraño es, El caminar, por aquí Ver otra vez, él lugar donde crecí Al fin llegar y mí sueño cumplir De hoy alcanzar, libertad Y ahora aquí quiero dar solución Quitar el embrujo es mí gran misión Y sin más tinieblas la luz reinará Ahora, yo voy a luchar Es la hora de Voy a enfrentar al rival Hora de Luchar por un mismo ideal Es la hora de Tener dignidad y honor Hora de Siempre mostrar, tu gran valor Mas debo volar al palacio mayor Lograr que sean libres no siento temor Él día llegó de cumplir mí deber Y nada me va a detener Es la hora de Ver que mi plan vencerá Hora de A todos dar libertad Hora de A mi familia honrar Hora de Demostrar Quién soy yo Voy a mostrar Quién soy yo Versión en inglés It feels so weird having my feet on the ground It's been a while since I've been walking around With my own eyes, I can once again see My dream has come true — I am free But now that I'm here, there's a mission at hand To drive that witch out of our beautiful land I'll banish the darkness and bring back the light 'Cuz this time I'm ready to fight This is my time, my time to face my old foe My time, reclaim what was ours long ago This is my time to stand up with honor and pride My time, I've come too far to be denied Now off I must fly to the palace once more To win back the freedom of all Avalor I've spent my whole life waiting just for this day And nothing will get in my way This is my time, I have a plan that can’t fail My time, I won’t stop 'til I prevail My time, to honor my family and friends My time, this is my time once again This is my time once again Versión en Portugués É estranho, enfim, ter os meus pés bem no chão Faz tempo que não tenho essa noção E enxergar com meus olhos eu vou Meu sonho é real Livre estou Mas tenho já uma missão a cumprir Manter essa bruxa bem longe daqui A escuridão eu vou iluminar Agora pretendo lutar Chegou minha vez De enfrentar minha rival Minha vez Tomar o que é nosso, afinal Chegou minha vez Com honra e sem esmorecer Minha vez, eu vim aqui para vencer Agora ao palácio eu preciso voltar E nossa Avalor conseguir libertar Por tempo demais ansiei por voltar E nada me impedirá Chegou minha vez Meu plano não vi falhar Minha vez Não há o que vá me parar Minha vez De todos que eu amo, honrar Minha vez É minha vez Outra vez Essa é a minha vez Outra vez Curiosidades *La canción fue lanzada mucho antes de que el especial saliera al aire. *Cuando se lanzó la canción para promocionar el espectáculo, se eliminaron todas las escenas de Sofía. *Hay una versión malasia e indonesia de esta canción. File:Canción Es la hora Versión extendida Completa (ELENA) - Crossover Elena y Sofia 720p File:Elena de Avalor - Es La Hora File:My Time Music Video Elena of Avalor Disney Channel-1 File:Chiara Parravicini - Es la hora (De "Elena de Avalor") File:Isabela Souza - Minha vez (De "Elena de Avalor") File:Es la hora Minha vez - Mashup (From "Elena of Avalor" Multi-language Version) Categoría:2016 Categoría:Temporada 1 Canciones